Self-supporting motor vehicle bodies typically comprise a front frame which in travelling direction of the motor vehicle is positioned in front of the passenger cell with lateral front side members substantially extending in vehicle longitudinal direction. Here, the side members are connected structurally, i.e. in force and load path-transmitting manner to a front wall cross member and/or to lateral sills substantially extending in vehicle longitudinal direction in the region of a front wall separating the passenger cell and the engine compartment located in front.
In the transition region, a wheel housing with a wheel housing or wheel installation panel laterally adjoining the front wall is provided, which is usually designed curved towards the inside. The wheel housing panel extends towards the vehicle outside as far as to a lateral front wall portion which forms a type of side wall. For the structural reinforcement of the front frame connection, a reinforcing structure, for example in the form of a reinforcing panel adapted to the profile of the wheel installation or to the profile of the front wall panel can be provided.
Thus, a body-in-white of a motor vehicle with a front-end structure is known for example from DE 199 26 352 B4, which comprises lower front-end side members and upper side members. Each of these is followed by a spring strut bracket, which leads into lateral A-pillars, which are connected to lateral longitudinal sills of the passenger sill towards the bottom. Here, a composite brace arrangement each is provided on both vehicle sides, which extends between the upper side member and the assigned lateral longitudinal sill obliquely towards the bottom in vehicle vertical direction as well as to the back in vehicle longitudinal direction.
Side member, sill, A-pillar extension and the front side member in this case are substantially located in a common plane oriented in vehicle longitudinal and vehicle vertical direction.
Therefore, it may be desirable to improve the structural stiffness of the motor vehicle body, in particular in the transition region of front frame and front wall and in the process increase its resistance to laterally acting forces, for example in the case of a laterally offset frontal impact. In addition, it may be desirable to lower the vehicle weight and optimize and installation space distribution of the motor vehicle. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.